My Simple Gift
by lyELF
Summary: "Saengil chukahamnida, saengil chukahamnida… Saranghaneun uri Kyuhyun Saengil Chukahamnida" / "15 bintang terang itu membentuk pola scorpius selama ribuan tahun. Selalu bersinar terang dan tak pernah redup sehingga rasi bintang scorpius masih terlihat jelas hingga saat ini… Apa—apa kita bisa menjadi seperti scorpius, hyung?"/ GameGyuDay ONESHOOT / Super Junior's brothership!/


**MY SIMPLE GIFT**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast** :

Super Junior's Members

.

**Genre** : Friendship, Brothership

**Rated** : T

**Warning** : Typo(s), Gaje, Boring, Bad Plot

.

* * *

**››› GaemGyuDAY ‹‹‹**

"_Eungghh_…"

Seorang _namja_ menggeliat pelan di tempat tidurnya saat ia mulai tak nyaman dalam tidur nyenyak nya. Tangan nya ia rentangkan ke atas untuk merenggangkan tubuhn yang terasa kaku. Dengan enggan mata nya mulai terbuka dan tampaklah obsidian coklat cerah itu. Tak ada yang ia lakukan setelahnya, ia masih enggan untuk bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan karena nya ia hanya memandangi langit-langit kamarnya yang putih bersih dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjangnya, entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

_Cklek_

"Kau sudah bangun, Kyu?"

_Namja_ itu—Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapan nya pada pintu kamar yang sudah terbuka dan sosok _hyung_ kesayangan nya itu sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan pakaian rapi. Tanpa menjawab, Kyuhyun mulai mendudukan dirinya di atas tempat tidur dan mengusap wajahnya kasar untuk membuang rasa kantuk yang masih tersisa.

Sungmin tersenyum geli melihat tingkah _dongsaeng_ nya itu. Ia melangkahkan kaki nya masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun lalu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun yang sudah berantakan itu gemas.

"Cepatlah mandi. Yang lain sudah siap, kita akan segera sarapan dan berangkat" ucap Sungmin lembut namun membuat Kyuhyun menatap _hyung_ nya itu bingung.

"Berangkat?"

"_Ish_, kau lupa? Kita ada recording _Music Core_ hari ini, Kyu" ucap Sungmin mengingatkan dan seketika Kyuhyun menepuk keningnya sendiri lalu memberikan cengiran pada Sungmin.

"Aku lupa, _hyung_…" balasnya yang membuat Sungmin menggelengkan kepala.

Kyuhyun pun segera bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan mengikuti Sungmin yang sudah keluar dari kamarnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan nya kesekeliling dorm yang ternyata sudah ramai oleh _hyungdeul_ nya.

"_Morning, gege_!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat _dongsaeng_ satu-satu nya di Super Junior memberi salam sambil melambaikan tangan pada nya. Henry tengah menemani Ryeowook yang sibuk dengan sarapan mereka.

"Kau baru bangun? _Aigoo_… semakin tua kau semakin malas, Kyu—hahaha"

Kyuhyun langsung memberikan _death glare_ andalan nya kepada Eunhyuk yang baru saja berceletuk. Eunhyuk hanya menyengir lebar sambil menunjukan _peace sign_ nya.

"Aku masih muda. Kau yang lebih tua dari ku HyukHyuk!" ucap Kyuhyun lalu menghilang dari balik pintu kamar mandi di dorm tersebut.

_Namja-namja_ tampan itu pun kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya masing-masing sementara sang _evil_ _maknae_ tengah membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Ryeowook dan Henry yang tengah membuat nasi goreng sebagai sarapan sederhana mereka. Eunhyuk tengah asyik sendiri dengan penampilan nya, memilih aksesoris mana yang keren dan cocok dengan model pakaian nya hari ini. Sungmin, Donghae dan Zhoumi hanya duduk di sofa sembari memainkan _gadget_ nya masing-masing. Ya, sejak kesibukan dari jadwal Super Junior M, Zhoumi dan Henry pun akhirnya tinggal di dorm lantai 12 karena cukup banyak kamar kosong di sana.

BLAM

Keenam _namja_ itu menghentikan kegiatan nya dan menatap dua orang _namja_ yang baru saja memasuki dorm sembari membawa beberapa kardus _sterofom_ berwarna putih.

"Kau sudah datang Siwonnie? Ah Kangin _hyung_ juga datang" sapa Sungmin sembari memberikan senyuman manisnya pada _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Donghae penasaran dengan yang di bawa oleh Siwon dan Kangin. Ia pun mendekat untuk melihat.

"_Food support_ untuk _uri maknae_ lagi. Ini sudah di letakan di depan _dorm_ jadi kami membawa nya masuk" ucap Siwon yang mulai meletakan 2 kardus yang ia bawa di sudut _dorm_ dekat jendela.

"Waahh~ aku paling senang jika salah satu di antara kita akan ulang tahun. Dorm ini penuh makanan dan hadiah~" ucap Eunhyuk yang sudah berjongkok di depan kardus-kardus itu dan mulai membuka nya.

"Banyak sekali cookies, ada sup juga! Ryeowookie sudah ku bilang kau tak perlu memasak untuk beberapa hari ke depan!" timpal Donghae yang ikut melihat-lihat hadiah dari para ELF itu. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum dan mulai meletakan nasi goreng buatan nya di atas meja makan.

"Ada strawberry juga!" pekik Eunhyuk kesenangan dan langsung mengeluarkan keranjang berisi penuh strawberry berwarna merah segar. Dengan mata berbinar ia menatap buah kesukaan nya itu dan tak sabar untuk mencicipi nya.

"Letakan strawberry ku atau kau akan menerima akibatnya haohaohyuk!"

Eunhyuk langsung bergidik ngeri mendengar desisan yang menyeramkan itu. Ia membalikan badan nya dan memberikan cengiran pada Kyuhyun yang sudah menatapnya tajam.

"Soup ikan!" kali ini Donghae yang memekik kesenangan. Ia hendak mengambil soup itu jika tangan nya tak di tepis oleh Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di samping nya.

"Ya Kyu! Kau ini pelit sekali~" decak kesal Donghae.

"ELF mengirimkan nya untuk ku jadi kalian tak boleh menyentuhnya sebelum diri ku!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil merebut keranjang strawberry dari tangan Eunhyuk yang hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat hadiahnya, sudah ada kurang lebih 10 kardus _food support_ yang menghiasi sudut dorm mereka sebagai hadiah untuk ulang tahun nya esok hari. Sungguh ia sangat berterimakasih dan bangga kepada semua ELF yang selalu memperhatikan dan melindungi dirinya dan Super Junior. Namun, ia sedikit merasa tidak enak. Semua ELF itu rela mengeluarkan uang nya sendiri hanya untuk membeli semua itu. Dalam hati ia selalu berjanji akan memberikan penampilan yang lebih baik lagi untuk membalas semua cinta yang telah ia terima.

"Kyu…"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap Siwon yang baru saja menepuk pundaknya. Ia tersenyum membalas senyuman joker _hyung_ nya itu.

"Ayo makan" ajak Siwon sambil menunjuk arah meja makan yang sudah di isi oleh _hyungdeul_ nya juga Henry.

"Ah! Sebelumnya, tolong foto aku dulu bersama semua hadiah ini ya, _hyung_?" ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memberikan nya pada Siwon.

Siwon mengangguk dan mulai mengambil posisi untuk memfoto sang _maknae_ dengan hadiahnya. Kyuhyun pun berjongkok dan mulai mengulas senyuman lebar.

"_Nice_!" gumam Siwon setelah mengambil foto itu. Ia mengembalikan ponsel sang _maknae_ lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Kyuhyun yang tengah menyengir lebar memperhatikan fotonya sendiri.

"Aku memang tampan!" gumam Kyuhyun yang sontak membuat Siwon tertawa.

"Hey kalian, ayo makan!" panggil Sungmin sambil melambaikan tangan nya. Siwon dan Kyuhyun pun menghampiri meja makan dan duduk di kursi yang masih kosong.

"Kau kemari Kangin _hyung_?" ucap Kyuhyun sekaligus sebagai sapaan saat melihat Kangin.

"Sejak tadi aku di sini dan kau baru menyadari nya _maknae_?" ucap Kangin sembari menggelengkan kepala nya. Kyuhyun hanya menyengir tanpa dosa.

"Letakan ponselmu dulu dan kita sarapan, _saeng_" tegur Sungmin yang duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Sebentar _hyung_. Aku mau berterimakasih kepada ELF dulu" balas Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan tatapan nya dari _smartphone_ nya.

"Kau akan meng _upload_ nya di twitter atau weibo, Kyu?" tanya Donghae sembari menyendok beberapa nasi ke piring nya.

"Twitter saja" balas Kyuhyun singkat.

Mereka pun mulai memakan sarapan mereka masing-masing setelah membagi nasi goreng itu untuk bersama.

"_Gomawo_ Ryeowookie" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis saat Ryeowook meletakan piring berisi nasi goreng itu ke hadapan nya.

"Makan yang banyak. Kau harus sehat, _arrachi_?" ucap Ryeowook lalu tertawa kecil melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya memutar bola mata nya malas. Setiap hari _hyung_ nya selalu mengatakan kata-kata yang sama, tentu saja ia bosan walaupun hati nya senang selalu di perhatikan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas saat jumlah tweet nya kembali bertambah, ia yakin para ELF akan senang juga dengan tweet update nya itu. Ia menyimpan ponselnya kedalam saku celana dan mulai menatap piring berisi nasi goreng itu dengan semangat.

Namun sebelum menyuapkan nasi itu ke dalam mulutnya, Kyuhyun menatap _hyungdeul_ dan Henry dengan senyuman tipis. Mereka makan dengan sedikit perbincangan ringan antara beberapa member, senyuman, tawa kecil dan celetukan pun mulai terdengar karena perbincangan Eunhyuk, Siwon dan Donghae.

"Kenapa Yesung _hyung_ dan Dongie _hyung_ tidak kemari?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun menginterupsi acara makan yang mulai tenang itu. Mereka semua memandang _maknae_ mereka.

"Yang aku tahu, Shindong _hyung_ ada recording pagi ini. Kalau Yesung _hyung_…" ucap Eunhyuk dengan pose berpikir.

"Yesung _hyung_ juga ada rekaman ost terbaru nya hari ini" sambung Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepala nya mengerti lalu kembali melanjutkan makan nya begitu pula dengan yang lain. Kedua _hyung_ nya itu sudah tak tinggal di dorm lagi. Yesung yang ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan keluarga nya sebelum wamil, toh jadwal nya bersama-sama dengan member Super Junior sudah berkurang. Begitu pula dengan Shindong yang memilih tinggal di rumah nya karena ia merasa sepi di dorm. Member Super Junior M memang lebih sering bersama akhir-akhir ini berhubungan dengan album terbaru mereka.

"Kangin _hyung_…"

Kyuhyun kembali membuka suara nya memanggil salah satu dari _hyung_ nya itu. Kangin yang baru saja bercanda dengan Eunhyuk mulai menatap nya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"_Waeyo_ Kyu?" tanya Kangin bingung.

"_Aniyo_. Apa sore ini kau jadi ke Vietnam?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyuman tipis. Kangin terdiam sejenak menatap dalam mata Kyuhyun lalu mengangguk.

"_Ne_. Aku sudah memesan tiket nya" jawab Kangin dengan nada pelan.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu menatap nya. Mereka tahu apa yang di pikirkan _dongsaeng_ nya itu. Kangin menghela nafas saat Kyuhyun tak merespon ucapan nya lagi dan mulai melanjutkan makan nya dalam diam. Para member saling melempar tatapan satu sama lain.

"_Mianhae_ Kyu. _Hyung_ tahu kau pasti kecewa karena aku tak bisa menemani mu lagi saat ulang tahun mu. _Hyung_ sungguh menyesal" ucap Kangin dengan nada pelan namun mampu di dengar oleh semua member.

Sungmin menjulurkan tangan kanannya dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan. Kyuhyun sudah tak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaan nya lagi. Ia sedih? Tentu saja! Kangin _hyung_ nya baru kembali setahun yang lalu dan kali ini ia cukup senang karena ia mengira _hyung_ nya itu bisa menemani nya di ulang tahun nanti malam tapi nyatanya? Kangin harus pergi ke Vietnam dan menemui seorang ELF di sana sekaligus melakukan charity di negara itu. Kyuhyun senang dengan niat _hyung_ nya itu tapi ada kesedihan yang menyelusup dalam hatinya—kenapa harus di hari ulang tahun nya?

Kyuhyun mulai mengukir senyuman tipis dan menatap Kangin.

"_Gwenchana hyung-ah_. Aku justru bangga pada mu Andai kami tak melakukan _comeback_ saat ini, pasti aku akan ikut bersama mu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil melebarkan senyuman nya.

"Iya, aku juga pasti akan ikut!" timpal Donghae bersemangat.

"_Ne hyung_. Sampaikan salam kami pada semua ELF di Vietnam nanti!" tambah Sungmin lagi.

"Siap, akan ku sampaikan semua nya! Tapi apa tak ada dana pengantar untuk pesan kalian?" canda Kangin yang membuat yang lain memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tenang _hyung_. _Uri_ _CEO_ Ma Si akan mendanai semua nya!"

"_Mwo_?! Kenapa selalu aku?"

Mereka semua tertawa mendengar celetukan Eunhyuk dan Siwon yang hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Tak terkecuali Kyuhyun yang ikut tertawa walau masih tersisa kesedihan dalam hati nya.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan, mereka pun menyiapkan semua keperluan yang akan di bawa dan segera meninggalkan dorm lantai 11 itu untuk schedule pertama mereka hari ini, recording di Music Core.

.

.

"Aku lelah~"

Seruan dari beberapa _namja_ yang baru saja memasuki sebuah _waiting room_ dengan _nametag_ Super Junior M. Zhoumi, Siwon, Sungmin dan Henry segera mendudukan diri mereka di sofa panjang yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

PUK

"Ya! Ya Kyu! Hentikan!"

Eunhyuk langsung berlari ke dalam ruangan dan sepertinya berusaha menghindari Kyuhyun yang tengah mengejar hendak memukulnya. Mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk, bukan nya berhenti justru Kyuhyun semakin gencar mengejar mangsa nya itu. Seketika ruangan tunggu itu menjadi ramai oleh dua orang _namja_ yang berlaku layaknya anak kecil.

"Aish kalian ini…" Zhoumi menggelengkan kepala nya saat dirinya berdiri hendak mengambil minum namun justru di jadikan tameng bagi Eunhyuk untuk bersembunyi.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal saat Eunhyuk tak mau keluar dari balik punggung Zhoumi dan ia tak bisa menangkapnya.

"Kyu, hentikan!" tegur Zhoumi lagi.

"_Aish hyung_, aku hanya ingin membalas nya. Tadi Hyukhyuk terus memukulku saat di _stage_!" decak kesal Kyuhyun.

"Itu hanya bercanda Kyu!" bantah Eunhyuk namun Kyuhyun seakan menulikan pendengarannya dan terus berusaha menangkap _hyung_ nya tersebut.

_Pletak!_

"_Aish—appo_!"

"_Hyung_, kenapa aku juga di pukul?"

Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun menatap kesal pada Sungmin yang baru saja menghadiahi jitakan pelan di kepala kedua nya. Sungmin hanya berkacak pinggang sambil menggelengkan kepala nya. Hanya ini cara menghentikan kedua _namja_ dewasa yang bertingkah anak kecil itu.

"Kalian berisik!" desis Sungmin membuat kedua nya bergidik ngeri. _Hyung_ imutnya itu jarang sekali marah tapi sekali nya marah, semua pun akan bergidik di buatnya. Dan mendengar desisan itu membuat mereka hanya menyengir lebar tanda menyesal.

"Ada apa ini?"

Suara Donghae menginterupsi keramaian itu. Mereka mengalihkan tatapan mereka pada Donghae dan Ryeowook yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

"Wookie juga tadi memukulku!" protes Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk kearah Ryeowook yang terlihat kaget namun akhirnya _namja_ manis itu mendekati sang _dongsaeng_ dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun sayang. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup dari permintaan maafnya.

Ruangan tersebut pun akhirnya menjadi lebih tenang. Kedelapan _namja_ itu hanya duduk santai melepas lelah dan berbincang ringan. Henry tengah membicarakan tentang beberapa jenis masakan dengan Ryeowook untuk shooting nya di Master Chef nanti. Zhoumi dan Siwon pun asyik membicarakan tentang pemotretan beberapa majalah yang akan mereka bintangi. Eunhyuk dan Donghae masih saja membahas penampilan mereka di _stage_ Music Core yang baru selesai.

"Kyu…"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala nya dan menatap Sungmin yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"_Waeyo hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"_Gwenchanayo_?" tanya Sungmin setengah berbisik sehingga hanya Kyuhyun lah yang mendengarnya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kenapa sedaritadi kau diam? Ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sungmin lagi masih penasaran dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang tidak biasa. Kyuhyun tetap ceria saat di atas stage namun setelah mereka turun, ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

"_Gwenchana hyung_. Jangan berlebihan" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil.

"_Ah_! Aku harus ke gedung SM sekarang" lanjut Kyuhyun lagi sebelum Sungmin membuka suara nya kembali. Ia bangkit berdiri dan membuat yang lainnya menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanda tanya.

"Untuk apa kau kesana, Kyu?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Aku ada urusan _hyung_"

"Apa?"

"_Heum_ itu… Ra-ha-si-a!—hahaha"

Kyuhyun langsung menyambar ransel nya dan berlari kecil keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia mengabaikan semua panggilan dari _hyung_ nya dan segera berlari menuju parkiran. Manager _hyung_ sudah menunggu nya di sana. Ia memang sudah berencana ke gedung SM hari ini untuk menemui PD sebuah program yang menawari nya _job_ baru.

.

Kyuhyun menuruni anak tangga dengan gontai. Beberapa kali ia menguap. Sepertinya ia mengantuk atau bosan? Ia sudah menemui PD dan membicarakan beberapa hal dengan nya. Saat ini ia tengah menunggu sang _manager_ yang masih mengurus beberapa file dan kontrak yang ada.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat beberapa _staff_ dari SM menyapa nya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan nya mencari sesuatu yang menarik. Tatapan nya pun terfokus pada 3 poster besar yang ada gedung manajemen itu. Ia mendekati poster itu lalu tersenyum. Super Junior! Ya, salah satu dari poster dari _big star_ di SM itu adalah group nya. Ada perasaaan senang dan bangga namun perasaan sedih juga menyelusup dalam hatinya saat melihat gambar _hyungdeul_ yang tak ada di samping nya saat ini.

"Kibum _hyung_… masih sibuk di Cina untuk drama nya. Han _gege_ juga. Mereka—mungkin tak ingat dengan ulang tahun ku" gumam Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri tanpa mengalihkan tatapan nya dari poster itu.

"Tak ada sosok Leeteuk _hyung_ lagi nanti malam. Kangin _hyung_ pun tak bisa menemani ku lagi di ulang tahun ini"

"Heechul _hyung_—aku harap ia menemui ku nanti malam. Mereka—Aish!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Apa yang kau harapkan Cho Kyuhyun? Mereka tak akan ada di samping mu saat ulang tahun dan memberikan kejutan bersama seperti—dulu"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Memory mengenai ulang tahun nya saat mereka semua lengkap mulai berputar kembali di pikiran nya. Kejutan special dari 12 _hyungdeul_ nya bahkan ada Zhoumi dan Henry juga. Kata-kata yang di utarakan oleh setiap _hyungdeul_ nya masih terekam jelas dalam memory nya. Tak seharusnya ia sedih! Walaupun terpisah, hati kita selalu bersama. Tapi, untuk hari ini semua ucapan semangat itu seakan kosong. Kyuhyun kembali merasakan kesedihan itu lagi. Entah mengapa, ia sangat merindukan kebersamaan dari semua _hyungdeul_ nya itu. Apa ia salah?

Ia mengalihkan tatapannya. Lebih lama lagi memandangi poster itu bisa ia pastikan air mata nya akan meluncur dan ia tak akan mau public melihat nya menangis.

"_Hyuuungg_~~!"

_GREP_

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget bahkan tubuhnya limbung ke arah depan saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang secara tiba-tiba. Ia mengerjapkan mata nya beberapa kali untuk meluapkan rasa keterkagetan nya sebelum melepaskan pelukan itu secara paksa lalu menghadiahi jitakan sayang pada _namja_ yang mengagetkan nya itu.

"Choi Minho _pabbo_!" desis Kyuhyun sambil mendelik kesal kearah Minho yang tengah mengelus pucuk kepala nya.

"_Appo hyung_!" decak kesal Minho sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau membuatku kaget!"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala nya saat Minho hanya menyengir tanpa dosa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Mana member mu yang lain?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan pandangan mengelilingi ruangan _hall_ SM untuk mencari member Shinee yang lain nya.

"Mereka sudah naik ke atas, _hyung_. Tadi aku melihat mu melamun di sini jadi aku penasaran" jawab Minho dengan senyuman manis nya.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanya Minho penasaran membuat Kyuhyun hanya mengulas senyum tipis dan mulai menengok untuk menatap poster besar lagi.

"_Hyungdeul_…" gumam Kyuhyun sanget pelan membuat Minho mengernyit bingung. Ia ingin bertanya lagi tapi melihat ada guratan sedih dari tatapan Kyuhyun membuatnya mengurungkan niat bertanya. Suasana menjadi lebih diam. Minho hanya mendiamkan Kyuhyun yang masih menatap poster itu.

"Minho-ya… SHINee—harus tetap seperti sekarang. Raih tempat di puncak tertinggi bersama-sama. Jaga dan lindungi setiap member mu agar tak ada yang menghilang saat kalian mendaki tahun-tahun yang akan datang" gumam Kyuhyun lagi namun kali ini mampu di dengar oleh Minho yang semakin, bingung tak mengerti maksud dari _hyung_ nya itu. Mendaki bersama?

"Kehadiran dan sosok mereka akan menjadi kekuatan dan semangat baru untuk mu. Kebersamaan yang tak akan bisa di tukar oleh apa pun. Saat salah satu dari sosok itu menghilang… rasanya akan sangat menyakitkan. Mungkin kau rela menukarkan apa pun agar hal itu tak terjadi dan kebersamaan itu tetap bisa kau rasakan setiap saat. Tapi itu sulit bahkan teramat sulit untuk di wujudkan" gumam Kyuhyun lagi dengan senyuman tipis nya bercampur dengan senyuman miris.

"Hyung…" Minho mulai mengerti maksud dari ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bersalah bercampur sedih. Ia ingin berucap namun lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Ingat kata-kata ku ini, Minho" ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya dan tersenyum geli melihat wajah sedih Minho. Ia mengacak rambut _dongsaeng_ yang memiliki beberapa kesamaan dengan nya itu dengan sayang.

"_Arrasso hyung_" ujar Minho mantap sambil tersenyum manis membuat Kyuhyun menganggukan kepala nya.

"_Ah_! _Saengil Chukae uri hyungie_—"

Pletak!

"—_aish_! _Hyung_, kau sudah memukul seorang _Flamming Charming_ Choi Minho sebanyak 2 kali. Aku bisa menuntutmu!" pekik Minho tak terima membuat Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola mata nya malas.

"_Wae_? Kau mau melawan ku _eum_? Ulang tahun ku bukan hari ini!"

"Tidak ada salah nya memberi ucapan sekarang _hyung_—hehe"

Kyuhyun tak membalas ucapan _dongsaeng_ nya tersebut. Ia mengalihkan tatapan nya saat manager _hyung_ mulai menuruni tangga.

"Kyu-_Line_ harus berkumpul besok dan jangan lupa bawa hadiah kalian" ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringaian nya membuat Minho bergidik ngeri.

"Aku baru mempunyai _free time_ saat malam, _hyung_" ujar Minho membuat Kyuhyun menatap nya.

"Aku akan hubungi Changmin dan Jonghyun dulu. Kita atur saja nanti. Yang terpenting siapkan kado untuk ku yang paling special, _arrachi_?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan cengiran lebar nya. Minho hanya mengangguk pasrah dan Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk kepala Minho layaknya anak kecil.

"Aku pergi dulu" ucap Kyuhyun yang mulai melangkahkan kaki nya menjauhi Minho dan melambaikan tangan kanan nya sebagai salam untuk Minho.

.

.

**››› GaemGyuDAY ‹‹‹**

_TING_

Kyuhyun keluar dari _lift_ yang mengantarkan nya ke lantai 11 Apartemen yang sudah ia—Super Junior—tempati beberapa tahun. Ia berjalan dengan sangat pelan menuju dorm nya. Ia sudah tak memiliki _schedule_ lagi hari ini. Secepatnya ia ingin sampai di kamar dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah hari padahal tak ada jadwal yang menguras tenaga nya. Mungkin karena ia terlalu banyak berpikir hari ini.

_Cklek_

Pintu dorm terbuka setelah Kyuhyun memasukan password pembuka. Ia masuk kedalam dorm dan melepaskan sepatu nya. Ia menguap beberapa kali saat menyusuri lorong dorm yang sangat sepi itu. Ia tahu _hyungdeul_ nya masih memiliki jadwal hingga malam nanti.

Rencana nya ia ingin mengunjungi rumah nya malam ini tapi seperti ia kehilangan mood dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat di dorm saja.

_TAP_

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah nya dan terdiam di tempat saat melihat sosok _namja_ kekar tengah berdiri di tengah ruang santai. _Namja_ itu tersenyum. Sebuah kue _tart_ yang terlihat sangat enak berada di tangan nya saat ini. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata nya bingung.

"Kangin _hyung_?" gumam nya tak percaya. Seharusnya Kangin sudah melakukan penerbangan setengah jam yang lalu, tapi kenapa _hyung_ nya itu masih berada di dorm dan apa itu—kue?

Kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kaki nya menghampiri Kangin yang sudah melambaikan tangan nya untuk memanggil _maknae_ nya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ini!"

Kangin menyodorkan kue _tart_ berkrim vanilla dan bertuliskan _hangul_ nama Kyuhyun di atas nya ke hadapan sang _maknae_. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata nya, ia menatap Kangin dan kue itu secara bergantian.

"Bukankah kau—"

"Aku menunda keberangkatan ku menjadi lebih malam. Aku merasa tak enak pada _maknae_ ku jika tak memberikan kue ini terlebih dahulu" ucap Kangin memotong pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_…"

"_Saengil chukae uri maknae_!"

"Kangin—_hyung_"

"Aku tak bisa mengucapkan secara langsung saat di _camp_. Aku hanya memberikan surat ucapan untuk mu dan sekarang aku ingin mengucapkan nya secara langsung. Walaupun lebih cepat sehari masih lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali bukan?" ucap Kangin masih dengan senyuman nya yang terkesan malu-malu.

"_Saengil Chukae nae dongsaeng_, Cho Kyuhyun!" ulang Kangin lagi dengan nada pelan.

Kangin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mulai terlihat salah tingkah karena Kyuhyun tak merespon dan hanya menatap nya dalam diam. Sungguh ia lebih senang sang _maknae_ meloncat senang atau bertingkah kurang ajar sekalipun di banding diam seribu bahasa dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Kyu? _Aish_ ini memalu—"

_GREP_

_Birthday cake_ itu hampir saja terjatuh saat Kyuhyun berhambur memeluk Kangin membuat _namja_ kekar itu terkaget. Kangin hanya mengerjapkan mata nya dan tak protes saat Kyuhyun memeluknya seperti itu. Ia terdiam sesaat dengan kue yang masih ia pegang di tangan kanan nya yang mulai kerasa pegal.

"Kyu?"

"_Gomawo hyung_—_Jeongmal gomawo_" gumam Kyuhyun tulus membuat hati Kangin sedikit berdesir.

Setelah puas, Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan singkat itu. Ia tahu bahwa _hyung_ nya itu tak terbiasa dengan pelukan yang lama. Kyuhyun mengusap mata nya yang mulai tertutupi air mata. Ia tersenyum manis.

"_Gomawo_. Ini yang aku inginkan" ucap Kyuhyun yang mulai menunjukan cengiran nya.

"_Aish, maknae_ jangan seperti ini! Kau bisa membuat ku menangis nanti"

Kangin mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas. Melihat mata Kyuhyun yang sudah memerah dan berair membuat mata nya ikut memanas dan ia tak ingin menangis saat ini.

"Jadilah lebih dewasa, ingat umurmu sudah bertambah saat ini. 26 tahun, kurangi keusilan mu, kau sudah semakin tua—hahaha. Tapi tetaplah menjadi Kyuhyun yang manis, baik, rendah hati, pintar dan terutama tetap menjadi maknae kesayangan kami" ucap Kangin sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tenang saja _hyung_. Aku akan menjadi lebih tampan seiring dengan umur ku bertambah dan asal kau tahu aku ini jenius bukan pintar—hahaha"

"_Ish_, terserah apa kata mu"

Kangin menggelengkan kepala nya mendengar Kyuhyun yang memuji diri nya sendiri. Ia meletakan kue di atas meja dan mulai mendudukan diri nya di sofa.

"Jadi jam berapa penerbangan mu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang ikut duduk di sebelah Kangin.

"Sekitar 2 jam lagi. Maaf, aku hanya bisa melakukan ini untukmu. Salah satu ELF kita sedang berjuang di sana dan aku ingin memberikan nya semangat" ujar Kangin.

"_Arraso hyung_. Aku sudah sangat senang hanya seperti ini" balas Kyuhyun membuat Kangin menatap nya dan menyusuri raut wajah Kyuhyun yang memang terlihat lebih cerah di banding tadi pagi.

"Ah! Ini… tolong berikan kalung itu pada nya dan katakan bahwa aku juga akan mendoakan kesehatan nya jadi dia harus berjuang untuk sehat kembali"

Kyuhyun melepas kalung salib yang melingkar di lehernya dan menyerahkan nya pada Kangin. _Hyung_ nya itu menatap Kyuhyun sejenak sebelum menganggukan kepala nya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar membuat Kangin kembali mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

Setelahnya mereka pun mulai memakan kue yang di berikan Kangin bersama-sama dengan perbincangan. Membicarakan beberapa hal bahkan hingga flashback ke masa lalu dan mulai tertawa bersama.

'_Walaupun terasa berbeda dari dahulu, hanya seperti ini hatiku sudah sangat senang juga tenang. Setidaknya aku masih bisa merasakan kehangatan dari salah satu hyung yang ku rindukan ini'_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka keluar dari kamar nya dengan penampilan acak-acakan. Rambutnya yang mencuat kesana kemari dan baju nya yang sudah lusuh. Mata nya masih belum terbuka sempurna. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur setelah Kangin pamit pergi ke bandara 2 jam yang lalu. Kyuhyun hendak mengantar ke bandara namun Kangin menolaknya.

_Namja_ tampan itu pun mendudukan diri nya di sofa dengan kasar. Ia menguap lebar dan mulai mengucek mata nya beberapa kali agar rasa kantuk yang tersisa menghilang. Setelah kesadaran nya cukup terkumpul ia mengedarkan pandangan nya ke seluruh sudut dorm.

Sepi…

Ia mengernyit bingung saat ia masih belum menangkap satu pun sosok _hyung_ nya. Kyuhyun pun menatap jam yang menggantung di dinding. Jam itu menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Sudah cukup larut dan kemana _hyungdeul_ dan Henry? Seingatnya yang lain sudah _free time_ kecuali Sungmin _hyung_ dan Ryeowookie yang masih ada jadwal di Sukira. Apa mereka berkumpul di lantai 12?

Kyuhyun mengesampingkan semua tanda tanya itu saat perutnya berbunyi pelan. Ia memang belum makan malam. Dengan langkah gontai, Kyuhyun menuju ke dapur dan membuka kulkas itu. Tak ada makanan instan yang bisa ia hangatkan. Hanya ada beberapa cemilan ringan. Kyuhyun mulai merutuk _hyungdeul_ nya yang belum pulang dan tak menyediakan makanan yang lebih membuat kenyang di dalam kulkas.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah roti. Ia menyeringai saat ia menemukan sebuah note di pembungkus roti tersebut.

Ini punya HyukJae! Jangan di sentuh apalagi di makan!

Kyuhyun melepaskan note itu dan menempelkan nya pada kulkas. Ia mengambil sebuah spidol yang ada di samping atas kulkas lalu menuliskan beberapa kata di note Eunhyuk tersebut. Ia tersenyum senang dengan hasil pekerjaan nya.

Ini punya HyukJae! Jangan di sentuh apalagi di makan! Kecuali untuk maknae tertampan dan tersayang ku, Cho Kyuhyun boleh memakan nya ;))

Setelahnya ia meninggalkan dapur itu dan menuju kembali ke ruang santai.

Karena merasa bosan, Kyuhyun mulai membuka korden putih yang menutupi jendela besar dorm. Ia tersenyum saat melihat suasana malam Seoul yang terlihat penuh dengan lampu itu. Ia bisa melihat langit malam cukup cerah dan bintang pun berkelap kelip menambah keindahan malam.

"Sepertinya suasana malam ini segar…" gumam Kyuhyun yang lalu menggigit roti coklat itu.

Setelah menghabiskan roti coklat tersebut, Kyuhyun kembali menutup korden dan segera beranjak menuju kamar. Ia berganti pakaian dan merapikan rambutnya sedikit. Setelah puas dengan penampilan nya, Kyuhyun mengambil jaket panjang nya dan segera melangkah keluar meninggalkan dorm mereka yang hangat.

.

Angin dingin masih berhembus begitu kencang malam ini. Suasana dingin masih sangat terasa menusuk tulang walau bulan ini sudah memasuki musim semi. Semua orang sudah berdiam di dalam rumah nya dengan penghangat ruangan saat ini. Namun tidak berlaku bagi seorang _namja_ tampan yang masih duduk diam di pembatas memandangi hamparan langit malam yang indah di penuhi oleh kerlipan sang bintang. Di bagian atap apartemen yang menjulang tinggi ini, keindahan langit malam Seoul terlihat jelas bahkan seakan dekat dari jangkauan tangan.

Kyuhyun duduk sambil menekuk lututnya di pembatas atap yang terbuat dari beton itu. Wajahnya mendongak ke atas dan tatapan nya terfokus pada langit malam. Senyuman tipis terpantri di wajah tampan nya.

"Indah…" gumam Kyuhyun sambil menjulurkan tangan kanan nya ke atas seakan ingin menjangkau langit itu.

Kyuhyun meletakan kedua tangan nya di atas lutut dan mulai memejamkan mata nya. Menikmati semilir angin malam yang bisa di katakan sangat dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya dan memainkan surai rambut nya.

"Setengah jam lagi..." gumam Kyuhyun lagi saat melihat jam yang melingkar di lengan nya.

Ya, Setengah jam lagi usia nya akan bertambah satu tahun. Usia yang sudah tak bisa di anggap muda lagi. Ia sudah dewasa saat ini.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Tak terasa hampir 26 tahun (umur Korea) ia hadir di dunia ini. Melalui hidup nya dengan berbagai warna yang menghiasi. Tanpa di perintah kenangan demi kenangan mulai berputar di pikiran nya bagaikan sebuah video perjalanan hidup seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Ia tak terlalu mengingat ulang tahun pertama yang ia lalui bersama keluarga besarnya. Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengingat semua memory di ulang tahun pertama nya. Ia hanya ingat raut senang sang _umma_ yang menggendong nya, sang _Appa_ yang tersenyum bangga pada jagoan kecil nya dan tentu sang _noona_ cantik yang masih tertawa senang dan mencubiti pipi _chubby_ nya.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu, ia selalu merayakan ulang tahun bersama keluarga besar nya. Selalu ada _Appa_, _umma_ dan _noona_ yang tak pernah lupa akan hari special nya itu. Saat Kyuhyun menginjak bangku sekolah, ulang tahun nya bertambah ramai. Ia tak hanya merayakan hari special itu dengan keluarga tercinta tetapi ada teman-teman baru yang memberinya ucapan selamat juga hadiah.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil membayangkan betapa senang nya ia saat ulang tahun nya yang ke enam tahun. Ia mengundang semua teman sekolah nya dan mereka bermain bersama. Saat menginjak usia remaja, Kyuhyun mulai mengerti makna dari ulang tahun itu. Ia mulai tak merengek meminta berbagai macam hadiah seperti saat ia kecil kepada keluarga nya. Tak ada pesta ulang tahun dengan berbagai balon dan pernak-pernik beraneka warna lagi. Hanya sebuah makan malam bersama keluarga dan teman-teman.

Tawaan itu masih terdengar begitu renyah saat Kyuhyun mengingat ulang tahun pertama nya bersama boygroup yang sedang naik daun saat itu. Ulang tahun pertama nya bersama Super Junior—bersama _hyungdeul_ tersayang nya. Itu adalah ulang tahun pertama tanpa makan malam bersama keluarga besar seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Ia sudah berada di dorm saat itu. Belum ada pesta ulang tahun dari _hyungdeul_—ya seperti yang kalian tahu, awal-awal dirinya masuk ke dalam group tidak lah seindah sekarang. Ia kembali teringat sikap dingin _hyungdeul_ saat kedatangan nya, jujur ia ingin menyerah dengan semua nya saat itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut dan kembali menatap hamparan langit saat kenangan tahun kedua ia merayakan ulang tahun bersama Super Junior. Tahun yang sangat ia syukuri. Hadiah terbesar yang ia terima dari Tuhan yang memberikan kesempatan kedua atas hidupnya. Ia masih di izinkan merayakan ulang tahun nya lagi setelah kecelakaan maut itu.

Walau keadaan nya sudah berbeda jauh dari sebelumnya, ia mendapat berkat lain yang lebih indah. Keluarga yang masih setia berada di samping nya bahkan restu dari sang _Appa_ untuk meraih cita-cita nya sendiri. 13 _hyungdeul_ dan 1 _dongsaeng_ yang tersayang dan sangat berarti, yang masih menemani nya hingga hari ini. Sahabat-sahabat baru yang mulai datang untuk mewarnai hari nya.

Namun senyuman di wajah tampan itu mulai memudar saat kenangan nya berputar ke tahun berikutnya. Badai mulai menerpa Super Junior. Sosok salah satu _hyung_ nya mulai terpisah. Kibum _hyung_ nya mulai memutuskan untuk vacum sementara. 1 bintang dari 13 bintang bersinar itu mulai keluar dari rasi nya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas saat masalah tak selesai sampai di situ. Masalah Kangin hyung juga Hankyung _hyung_. Tahun demi tahun kemari, sosok dari orang-orang yang di sayangi nya tak dapat menemani hari special nya seperti sekarang.

_Namja_ tampan itu kembali memejamkan mata nya yang sudah terasa panas. Ia merindukan kebersamaan mereka semua di hari special nya ini. Kali ini bahkan salah satu _hyung_ kesayangan nya –Leeteuk _hyung_ tak bisa hadir di ulang tahun nya.

"Leeteuk _hyung_, Han gege, Kibum _hyung_… Aku merindukan kalian" gumam Kyuhyun pelan yang langsung di bawa oleh angin dingin yang berhembus kencang.

'_Super Junior adalah rumah kita. Tidak akan yang akan ada yang di lupakan dari setiap penghuni nya. Mereka akan tetap abadi menempati posisi nya masing-masing. Kita bersama menghabiskan waktu. Bermain, tertawa, menangis, tersenyum dan tersakiti bersama. Karena kita adalah Super Junior yang selalu mempunyai tempat special di hati setiap membernya. Tak perlu sedih. Walau terpisah, hati kita selalu bersama dan tak ada yang bisa memutuskan hubungan kita semua'_

Kyuhyun mulai menundukan kepala nya. Ia meletakan kepala nya di atas tangan nya yang terlipat di atas lutut. Air mata yang di tahan nya mulai keluar saat ucapan sang _leader_—_hyung_ tertua mereka menggema di pikiran dan hatinya. Seharusnya ia tak seperti ini. Kenapa ia harus sedih? Walaupun sosok mereka tak ada, harusnya ia tetap yakin bahwa _hyungdeul_ nya itu ada di dalam hati nya dan mereka pasti mengingat hari special Kyuhyun.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, ada 10 _namja_ yang tengah mengintip dari balik pintu besar yang menghubungkan dengan atap apartemen tersebut. Mereka tersenyum puas lalu mulai menyalakan lilin-lilin yang berada di atas _cake_ yang di bawa salah satu dari mereka.

Setelah lilin berangka 2 dan 6 itu menyala mereka mulai membuka pintu berwarna silver. Angin dingin langsung berhembus membuat kesepuluh _namja_ itu bergidik dingin. Mereka sedikit merutuk sang _maknae_ yang tengah malam seperti ini justru duduk diam di atas atap.

"_Saengil chukahamnida_…."

Kyuhyun sontak menolehkan wajahnya saat pendengaran nya menangkap sebuah nyanyian dari suara yang sangat familiar. Nafasnya tercekat saat ia melihat _hyungdeul_ nya sudah berjalan menghampiri diri nya sembari membawa sebuah _birthday cake_ dengan lilin menyala itu. Ia mengerjapkan mata nya yang sudah basah berulang kali.

"_Saengil chukahamnida, saengil chukahamnida… Saranghaneun uri Kyuhyun~ Saengil Chukahamnida_"

Heechul yang berjalan santai di tengah sembari membawa _birthday cake_ di tangan nya. Ia di apit oleh Yesung dan Shindong yang berada di kanan dan kiri nya. Sungmin dan Ryeowook terus bernyanyi sambil bertepuk tangan pelan di belakang ketiga _hyung_ tertua mereka saat ini. Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Henry bernyanyi keras. Topi khas ulang tahun menghiasi kepala mereka. Siwon dan Zhoumi pun bernyanyi dengan riang sembari bertepuk tangan.

"_Saengil chukahamnida, saengil chukahamnida~ Saranghaneun uri Kyuhyun…. Saengil Chukahamnida~~"_

"Yeeaayyy~~!"

Mereka semua berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun dengan senyuman lebar di wajah tampan masing-masing. Henry dan Donghae langsung meniup terompet kecil yang mereka bawa lalu bersorak gembira.

"_Saengil chukae uri maknae_!" ucap Yesung dengan senyuman lebar.

"_Chukae Kyunnie_~" timpal Shindong.

"_Happy Birthday our lil bro_!" tambah Siwon dan Eunhyuk bersamaan lalu mereka tertawa.

"_Gege, happy birthday_!" pekik Henry senang.

Kyuhyun belum menunjukan respon nya. Ia hanya terdiam memperhatikan _hyungdeul_ and henry secara bergantian. Kesepuluh _namja_ itu terkesiap saat melihat mata sang _maknae_ berair bahkan pipi putih itu sudah basah.

"Ya! Kau menangis? _Aish_, aku sudah repot-repot kemari bukan untuk melihatmu menangis bocah!" cetus Heechul sambil menggelengkan kepala nya dan reflek membuat Kyuhyun menghapus air mata nya.

Sungmin langsung beralih menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk di sebelah _dongsaeng_ nya itu. Ia mengelus lembut surai rambut Kyuhyun.

"_Gwenchanayo_?" tanya nya.

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepala nya dan mulai mengulas senyuman tipis untuk semua _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_ nya.

"Jangan menangis! Ini hari bahagia mu" ucap Yesung yang mulai mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap jejak air mata yang masih terlihat jelas.

"Apa kami membuat mu terharu hingga menangis, Kyunnie? _Aigoo_~" tambah Donghae sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas.

Kyuhyun tak protes dengan perlakuan hyungdeul nya itu. Ia hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum. Tatapan nya mulai teralih ke _birthday cake_ yang masih di bawa oleh Heechul. _Namja_ cantik itu terlihat tengah berusaha menghalangi angin agar tak mematikan lilin yang sudah di nyalakan dengan telapak tangan kiri nya.

"Itu untuk ku?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk kue tersebut. Mereka semua mengangguk.

"_Kajja_, cepat tiup dulu! Aku lelah memeganggi nya" ujar Heechul yang mulai menyodorkan kue tersebut ke hadapan Kyuhyun.

"_Make a wish_ dulu _ge_!" celetuk Henry yang membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya dan memberikan senyuman.

"_Ne, mochi_"

Kyuhyun menatap _hyungdeul_ dan Henry secara bergantian dan mulai memejamkan mata nya. Mengucapkan sebuah harapan yang di lantunkan bersama dengan doa kepada Tuhan. Tak hanya Kyuhyun, semua _namja_ yang ada di tempat itu pun tengah melantunkan doa di dalam hati masing-masing—doa untuk sang _maknae_ kesayangan. Mereka mengernyit bingung saat Kyuhyun tak kunjung membuka mata nya. Mereka saling melempar tatapan bingung. Apa yang di minta Kyuhyun hingga terdiam cukup lama?

Setelah beberapa saat Kyuhyun membuka mata nya dan segera meniup lilin berangka 2 dan 6 itu. Suara riuh dan tepuk tangan terdengar sesaat lilin itu padam. Sungmin yang berada di samping Kyuhyun langsung memeluk _dongsaeng_ nya itu dan membisikan ucapan selamat.

"Kyu, sebenarnya apa _wish_ mu? Kau berdoa cukup lama" ucap Donghae penasaran.

"Ish, itu privasi ku _hyung_!" balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Beritahu kami, satu saja!" ujar Eunhyuk yang juga merasa penasaran. Kyuhyun tak membalas ucapan nya membuat dua namja itu menghela nafas.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Seperti nya bukan hanya kedua _hyung_ nya itu yang penasaran, tapi semua nya. Terdengar beberapa helaan nafas yang keluar dari bibir mereka. Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapan kearah langit lalu tersenyum puas.

"_Hyung_, kau lihat itu?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk hamparan langit malam itu. Sontak kesepuluh _namja_ itu mengalihkan tatapan nya juga kearah langit.

"Apa?" tanya Shindong bingung.

"Bintang?" celetuk Heechul yang sibuk mencari-cari apa yang di maksud oleh Kyuhyun.

"_Scorpius_…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Mereka semua kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung dan penuh tanda tanya.

"Rasi bintang Scorpius" ulang Kyuhyun lagi.

"Scorpion? Kalajengking?" ujar Ryeowook sambil menatap kearah langit lagi.

"_Ne_, apa kalian melihatnya?"

Mereka semua mulai menatap langit dan mencari pola dari bintang-bintang yang berbentuk seperti kalajengking. Beberapa dari mereka mulai melihat pola bintang di langit itu sebagian lagi masih terlihat bingung.

"Ah! Itu bukan?" Zhoumi menunjuk kearah langit dengan wajah senang, ia berhasil menemukan pola itu.

"Tidak terlalu jelas, tapi sepertinya aku melihat ekornya—hahaha" timpal Donghae.

"Dan aku melihat kepala nya!" timpal Henry yang ikut menunjuk langit.

"_Ish_, kalian ini membicarakan yang mana? Aku tak melihat bentuk scorpion. Semua terlihat sama!" decak kesal Heechul yang masih sibuk mengedarkan pandangan nya ke langit itu.

"Ada apa dengan rasi bintang itu, Kyu?" tanya Siwon yang mengerti pasti ada maksud dari ucapan Kyuhyun yang mulai tersenyum lagi.

"Kalian tahu berapa jumlah bintang terang di rasi scorpius? Itu adalah salah satu harapan ku" gumam Kyuhyun lagi. Mereka semua menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan intens namun _namja_ tampan itu tak mempedulikan nya dan tetap mengadah ke langit.

"Berapa?"

"Maksudnya?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia tak berniat menjelaskan nya lagi. Biarlah mereka menebak sendiri maksud dari ucapan nya.

"Ada 15 bintang yang bersinar terang membentuk pola _scorpius_…" gumam Sungmin yang membuat semua nya menoleh kearahnya sedangkan Sungmin justru menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman lembut. Kyuhyun mengangguk, _hyung_ kesayangan nya itu selalu mengerti maksud ucapan nya.

"Lalu?"

"Yang kau maksud 15 bintang itu kita kan, Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin memastikan. Kyuhyun hanya menganggguk sekali.

Hening…

Tak ada yang membuka suara nya lagi. Mereka sedikit terkesiap. Mereka tengah sibuk dengan pikiran nya masing-masing, menerka-nerka maksud dari harapan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"15 bintang terang itu membentuk pola _scorpius_ selama ribuan tahun. Selalu bersinar terang dan tak pernah redup sehingga rasi bintang _scorpius_ masih terlihat jelas hingga saat ini… Apa—apa kita bisa menjadi seperti _scorpius_, _hyung_?" Kyuhyun kembali membuka suara nya.

Jelas lah sudah maksud dari salah satu harapan _dongsaeng_ mereka. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat raut kaget sekaligus haru di wajah _hyungdeul_ nya. Sungmin kembali merangkul bahu Kyuhyun.

"_Aish, maknae_ kita ini memang pintar!" Shindong tertawa kecil menahan rasa haru nya lalu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun sayang.

"Kyu, bisakah kau menjadikan benda sederhana sebagai perumpamaan? Kau membuatku pusing dengan bintang-bintang itu" timpal Eunhyuk sembari menyeka air yang sudah menggenangi pelupuk mata nya.

"Aku harap kita bisa menjadi seperti _scorpius_ itu" timpal Yesung dengan senyuman lebar.

"Ne! Walaupun agak aneh tapi kita bisa menjadi seperti kalajengking!" lanjut Ryeowook yang langsung di hadiahi jitakan sayang dari Heechul.

"Itu hanya perumpamaan Wookie sayang~ kita tak akan jadi kalajengking, itu hewan jelek!" desis Heechul yang membuat Ryeowook meringis dan membuat _peace sign_ dengan jari nya.

.

_Drrttt… Drrrttt_

Heechul yang masih berdecak karena ucapan Ryeowook menjadi teralih pada ponselnya yang kembali bergetar di dalam saku. Dengan malas, ia mengeluarkan ponsel itu dan melihat _caller name_ nya.

"_Aish_, aku lupa!" Heechul menepuk dahi nya membuat yang lain memperhatikan _hyung_ cantik mereka.

"Ini…"

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung saat Heechul menyerahkan ponsel miliknya. Ponsel itu masih bergetar hebat menandakan incalling.

"Sejak tadi ia menghubungi ku untuk berbicara dengan mu dan aku baru lupa—hehe" ucap Heechul membuat Kyuhyun mulai melihat _caller name_ di _smartphone_ itu. Mata nya seketika membulat kaget.

"Jung—Teuki _hyung_?" gumam Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk, Donghae, Ryeowook dan Henry segera mendekat merapat Kyuhyun ketika mendengar nama _hyung_ tertua mereka membuat Sungmin memutuskan menyingkir untuk beberapa saat. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun langsung menerima video calling tersebut.

"_Yeobos_—"

"_Hyuunngg_~!"

Kyuhyun mendelik kesal pada keempat _namja_ di samping nya yang langsung berteriak saat melihat sosok hyung mereka di layar ponsel tersebut.

"Annyeong—hahaha, kalian sedang berkumpul _eoh_?" tanya Leeteuk basa basi.

"_Hyung, bogoshipoyo_~" pekik Donghae dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"_Nado hyungie_~" timpal Ryeowook yang sudah terisak kecil.

Leeteuk tertawa kecil namun ia mengalihkan tatapan nya terfokus pada sang _maknae_ yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia kesal? Ya, Ia tahu Leeteuk menghubungi khusus untuk dirinya di tengah malam seperti ini, tapi ketiga _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_ nya itu justru mengambil alih.

"Kyu…" panggil Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun mulai memfokuskan tatapan nya kembali.

"Aku punya sesuatu untuk mu" lanjut Leeteuk lagi. Kyuhyun mulai mengulas senyuman nya.

Sosok Leeteuk menghilang dari layar ponsel yang sedikit bergerak, kemudian layar itu kembali terdiam dan pemandangan sebuah kamar yang tak terlalu besar dengan _single bed_ susun terlihat jelas—sepertinya itu kamar di _camp_ nya. Mereka masih fokus menantikan apa yang _hyung_ nya itu lakukan.

"_Saengil chukahamnida, saengil chukahamnida… saranghaneun uri maknae, saengil chukahamnida_"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar saat suara nyanyian itu mulai terdengar dan Leeteuk mulai muncul dengan sebuah _birthday cake_ di tangan nya. Kue yang tidak terlalu besar dengan lilin menyala. Senyuman malaikat yang di rindukan banyak orang itu terlukis manis di wajah Leeteuk.

TES

Tanpa bisa di tahan, air mata itu kembali turun dan membasahi pipi Kyuhyun. Ryeowook yang menyadari nya langsung merangkul _dongsaeng_ nya itu walau ia sendiri sudah menangis. Donghae pun hanya bisa mengelus lembut surai rambut sang _maknae_ untuk menenangkan. Kyuhyun menatap wajah _hyung_ tertua nya dengan tatapan intens dan penuh haru.

"_Hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun dengan suara parau.

"_Saengil Chukae nae dongsaeng_—Kyuhyunnie. Ini pertama kali nya aku tak bisa berada di samping mu saat hari special mu setelah beberapa tahun bukan? Hahaha _Mianhae_, _hyung_ hanya bisa memberikan ini" ucap Leeteuk lagi. Kyuhyun menyeka air mata nya dan tersenyum manis.

"_Gomawo hyungie_" ucap Kyuhyun.

"_Kajja_, tiup lilin nya…" pinta Leeteuk membuat kelima _namja_ itu tertawa.

"_Hyung_, apa kau semakin bodoh? Bagaimana bisa meniupnya?" cibir Eunhyuk sambil menggelengkan kepala nya.

"_Ish_, kalian ini tak bisa di ajak kerja sama. Baiklah, biar aku saja yang meniupnya" ucap Leeteuk.

"Mana bisa begitu _hyung_? Ini bukan ulang tahun mu!" balas Kyuhyun dengan tawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu, cepat tiup!"

Kyuhyun pun mulai mengikuti maksud Leeteuk. Walaupun terlihat konyol, ia juga senang. Kyuhyun seakan meniup sebuah lilin di hadapan nya dan seketika lilin itu padam walau bukan karena tiupan Kyuhyun tapi tiupan dari Leeteuk sendiri di sebrang sana—bukankah itu sama saja? Ckck

"Aku harap _dongsaeng_ ku ini panjang umur dan selalu sehat. Semakin dewasa tapi tetap rendah hati juga selalu ceria. Cita-cita yang belum di raih bisa segera di capai. Dan selalu mendapatkan hidup yang bahagia dan menyenangkan" permohonan Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"_Gomawo hyung_. Aku—sangat senang" ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

Setelah nya mereka mulai melakukan perbincangan ringan. Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Ryeowook dan Henry mulai berbicara menceritakan semua yang ingin mereka katakan pada hyung nya itu. Tawa kecil pun terdengar dari mereka.

Di lain pihak, Heechul, Yesung, Shindong, Sungmin, Siwon dan Zhoumi hanya menatap _dongsaeng_ mereka yang tengah tertawa. Walaupun mereka juga rindu dengan sosok hyung tertua nya itu, mereka lebih memilih mengalah kepada _dongsaengdeul_ nya.

"Tahun depan… Sepertinya aku juga tak bisa hadir secara langsung saat ulang tahun maknae itu" gumam Yesung dengan nada sedih walaupun senyuman terukir manis di wajah tampan nya.

"Jangan memikirkan hal itu dulu" balas Heechul sembari merangkul bahu sang _dongsaeng_.

"_Ne, hyung_. Tak usah di pikirkan. Dimana pun kita berada, kita selalu menjadi satu. Kau juga bisa melakukan apa yang Teuki _hyung_ lakukan sekarang—hehe" timpal Shindong dengan tawa kecil yang di ikuti anggukan kepala dari Sungmin, Siwon dan Zhoumi. Yesung pun tersenyum.

"Kita hanya harus menjaga senyuman itu agar bisa terukir di wajah setiap member, tak peduli apa yang tengah di lakukan setiap dari kita. Walau berbeda-beda kita tetap satu" ucap Sungmin dengan senyuman manis nya. Mereka pun kembali memperhatikan dongsaengdeul nya.

.

Sambungan _video calling_ itu berakhir setelah Leeteuk memberikan pesan kepada setiap member. Kyuhyun mengembalikan ponsel Heechul kepada pemiliknya. Kali ini Zhoumi yang menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu menyodorkan sebuah kotak.

"Apa ini _Ge_?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja itu hadiah!" timpal Donghae dengan cengiran lebar. Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola mata nya malas.

"Ini paket dari Kibum. Kami menerima paket itu saat tiba di dorm. Sepertinya itu langsung di kirim dari Cina" jelas Zhoumi yang membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut. Ia langsung mengambil kotak itu.

"Ki—bum _hyung_?"

"Cepat buka, Kyu! Kami juga penasaran!" ucap Eunhyuk penuh semangat. Kyuhyun hanya memandangi kotak tersebut dengan perasaan haru. Ia tak terlalu penasaran. Ia sudah bisa menebak apa isi nya, seperti tahun-tahun kemarin mungkin _hyung_ nya itu hanya memberikan sebuah PSP atau kaset game terbaru lain nya tapi dengan Kibum yang masih mengingat ulang tahun nya dan jauh-jauh mengirimkan paket ini lah yang membuat Kyuhyun terharu.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membuka paket tersebut. Ia mengernyit bingung melihat hadiah yang ada di dalam paket. Tidak ada PSP dan tak ada kaset game seperti biasa nya.

"Apa?" Donghae melongok agar bisa melihat apa yang di dapatkan _dongsaeng_ nya.

"Handicam" gumam Kyuhyun sembari mengeluarkan sebuah handicam berwarna hitam bercorak silver itu lalu meneliti nya.

"Tak biasa nya…" gumam Kyuhyun lagi.

Kenapa _hyung_ nya itu memberikan handicam? Walaupun bingung Kyuhyun bertekad akan mengucapkan terima kasih setelah ini. Kyuhyun hendak memasukan handicam itu kedalam paket sebelum Siwon mengambil alih handicam tersebut.

"Kemarin Kibum menghubungi ku dan ia mengatakan akan memberi kejutan pada Kyuhyunie" gumam Siwon sambil mengotak atik handicam tersebut. Mereka semua pun mulai penasaran dan memperhatikan apa yang tengah Siwon lakukan.

"Ah! Ada sebuah rekaman!"

"_Jinja_?"

Siwon tersenyum lalu menyerahkan handicam itu pada Kyuhyun. Mereka semua mulai berkumpul di sekeliling sang maknae. Setidaknya mereka ingin melihat rekaman apa itu. Awalnya hanya layar hitam yang terlihat lalu mulai ada cahaya yang menyelimuti sebuah ruangan dan ada suara-suara berisik.

"_Ni Hao Gui Xian…" _

DEG

Mata kesebelas _namja_ itu terbelalak saat suara itu mulai terdengar dan sosok dari _namja_ berwajah oriental itu terlihat di layar dengan senyuman manis nya.

"_Fried Rice_—Hankyung _hyung_—Hangeng _Ge_!" pekik ke sebelas _namja_ itu bersamaan memanggil nama panggilan masing-masing dari _namja_ berwajah oriental itu—Hangeng.

_Hangeng tertawa kecil sebelum membuka suara nya kembali. _

"_Apa kau terkejut Kyunnie? Hahaha. Semoga aku tak mengejutkan mu—Ah! Bummie cepat kemari, jangan biarkan aku berbicara sendiri!" _

_Untuk ke sekian kali nya, mereka semua membulatkan mata nya saat Kibum muncul dengan killer smile nya dan mendudukan diri di sebelah Hangeng. _

"_Awalnya aku hanya bosan memberi mu hadiah PSP atau kaset game dan ternyata aku bertemu Hankyung hyung di lokasi shooting. Jadi mungkin ini bisa menjadi hadiah baru dari kami" jelas Kibum. _

_2 namja tu terlihat terdiam sesaat sembari saling melirik dan tersenyum lalu mereka kembali mengalihkan tatapan nya terfokus pada kamera. _

"_Kyuhyunnie…" panggil mereka dengan senyuman manis. _

"_Saengil Chukahamnida uri dongsaeng!" ucap kedua nya bersamaan dengan suara lantang. Mereka tertawa kecil seakan tersipu malu dengan kelakuan dan ucapan nya sendiri. _

"_Saengil Chukae Kyu" ulang Kibum lagi. _

"_Zhù nǐ shēngrì kuàilè__, Gui Xian" ucap Hangeng dengan bahasa mandarin nya._

"_Duìbùqǐ__ … Kami tak bisa menemani mu lagi di ulang tahun ke 25—Ah 26! Haha Akhirnya umurmu bertambah lagi. Kami selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk mu. Selalu sehat dan bahagia. Kami selalu merindukan mu. Ne gege sangat merindukan mu Gui Xian. Jadilah seseorang yang kuat dan raih semua cita-cita mu Kyu" ucap Hangeng panjang lebar. _

"_Jadilah lebih dewasa, berpikiran panjang dan kurangi keusilan mu maknae" tambah Kibum dengan tawa kecil. _

"_Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa kami berikan, Kyu. Kami hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa kami sangat menyayangi mu, menyayangi semua member sampai kapan pun itu" tambah Hangeng lagi. _

" _Kami harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa Kyunnie…" ucap Hangeng lagi sambil memberikan senyuman paling manis lalu sedikit menganggukan kepala nya sebagai salam. _

"_Semoga kau suka hadiah ini. See ya, lil bro…" timpal Kibum sambil melambaikan tangan kanan nya beberapa kali._

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, layar kembali menjadi hitam. Rekaman berdurasi sekitar 10 menitan itu berakhir. Dan tanpa kedua _namja_ di dalam rekaman itu ketahui, mata dari kesebelas _namja_ yang menonton rekaman itu sudah berkaca-kaca bahkan beberapa dari mereka sudah terisak tangis.

"Mereka bodoh! Kenapa tidak menelpon saja? Kenapa harus merekam seperti itu!" cetus Heechul walau ia sudah menyeka air mata yang hampir tumpah dari pelupuk mata nya.

"Aku merindukan mereka" gumam Donghae dengan isakan kecil.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya, menghilangkan semua jejak mata yang tercetak di pipi nya. Ia menarik nafas lega. Senang? Tidak, ia tak senang tapi ia sangat merasa bahagia! 2 _hyung_ yang ia pikirkan sejak tadi siang, 2 _hyung_ yang sangat ia rindukan kehadiran nya. Ia sudah bisa melihat dan mendengar suara mereka lagi walau melalui sebuah rekaman singkat. Beban nya terasa terangkat seluruhnya dan hati juga fisiknya menjadi ringan dan lega.

Mereka masih mengingat nya…

Mereka tak pernah melupakan hari special dari setiap member…

Walau tak bisa berkumpul bersama-sama, tapi kami tetap menyatu. Ya. Hati dan pikiran kami tetap menyatu…

Sungmin menepuk pundak Kyuhyun dan tersenyum lembut begitu pula dengan Yesung yang sudah menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar membalas perlakuan kedua _hyung_ nya itu. Kemudian, ia mendongakan kepala nya lagi menatap hamparan langit penuh bintang itu kembali. Ia mengulas senyuman lebar saat ia kembali menangkap rasi bintang _scorpion_, 15 bintang yang tersusun membentuk sebuah pola itu berkedip-kedip begitu indah.

'_Mereka akan selalu bersinar dan membentuk susunan yang tak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan atau mengacaukan pola tersebut, seperti kita—seperti keluarga besar Super Junior!' _

"_Gege_, apa kalian tak kedinginan? Tangan ku mulai membeku~"

Suara Henry memecah keheningan yang terjadi. _The real maknae_ mereka tengah menghusap-husap telapak tangan nya untuk menghangatkan.

"_Ish_, kau benar mochi. Sejak tadi aku sudah menggigil" balas Donghae sambil merapatkan jaket tebalnya.

"Salahkan pada _evil maknae_ ini kenapa harus ke atap tengah malam seperti ini"celetuk Heechul yang membuat Kyuhyun meringis.

"Salah kalian sendiri kenapa menyusul kemari" balas Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah. _Kajja_, kita kembali ke dorm saja" lerai Yesung sembari merangkul Ryeowook dan Henry yang berada di samping nya.

Mereka semua pun mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu untuk kembali ke dalam apartemen.

"Ah tunggu! Apa kalian menyiapkan makanan dan pesta di lantai 12, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun yang membuat mereka berhenti dan berbalik menatap _dongsaeng_ mereka lagi.

"_Ne_! Setelah pulang, kami langsung ke lantai 12 untuk menyiapkan makanan tapi saat kami mengecek ke dorm lantai 11 kau sudah tak ada. Untung ada petugas apartemen yang melihat mu menuju ke atap jadi kami menyusul kemari" jelas Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mengulas sebuah seringaian dan mulai melangkahkan kaki nya lagi melewati para _hyungdeul_ nya yang masih terdiam menatapnya bingung.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin mengadakan perlombaan!" ucap Kyuhyun pasti membuat yang lain nya semakin mengernyit bingung.

"Perasaan ku tidak enak…" celetuk Shindong yang di iyakan dalam hati oleh yang lain nya.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan tersenyum geli melihat wajah waspada dari hyungdeul dan juga Henry. Dengan perlahan ia mundur semakin mendekati pintu dan menjauhi _namja-namja_ yang terdiam itu dengan pasti.

"Kita berlomba… Jika kalian tidak bisa sampai ke dorm sebelum aku, maka pintu dorm akan ku kunci dan kalian tidak boleh menyentuh semua makanan di pesta termasuk semua _food support_ ku!"

"_MWO_?!"

Kesepuluh _namja_ itu membulatkan matanya saat Kyuhyun mulai berlari kencang sambil mengucapkan tantangan nya. Selama beberapa detik mereka masih terdiam berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja di katakan sang pemilik hari istimewa ini.

BRAAKK

"_Mwo_?! _Ya_ Kyunnie kau curang!" Eunhyuk dan Shindong tersadar pertama kali dan tanpa pikir panjang mereka langsung berlari mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah menutup pintu besar itu dengan keras.

"Mana bisa begitu?! Aku sudah menyiapkan ikan bakar special dan aku ingin memakannya!"

"_Andwae_!"

"_Gui Xian Ge_ curaangg!"

Donghae, Ryeowook dan Henry pun langsung berlari menyusul yang lain nya. Meninggalkan Heechul, Yesung, Sungmin, Siwon dan Zhoumi.

"Dasar _evil maknae_—hahaha" ucap Siwon sambil berjalan santai di ikuti Zhoumi di belakang nya. Ia tertawa geli.

"Sama sekali tidak berubah! Ckck" celetuk Heechul yang juga berjalan santai sambil mengeratkan mantel tebalnya.

Yesung dan Sungmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala nya. Tawa riang itu terdengar menyelimuti atap dan bersatu dengan desiran angin yang semakin berhembus kencang. Dan setelahnya atap kembali sunyi saat pintu itu tertutup dan sosok namja-namja tampan itu tak terlihat lagi.

_Terimakasih Tuhan, Kau masih memberikan nafas kehidupan ini kepadaku. Senyuman dan tawa masih bisa ku ukir di sepanjang hari ku. Terimakasih untuk semua yang Kau berikan pada ku selama 26 tahun aku hidup di dunia ini. Appa, umma dan Ahra noona—keluarga besar ku, 13 Hyungdeul dan 1 dongsaeng yang sangat ku sayangi, semua sahabat terbaik juga teman-teman ku, termasuk seluruh ELF dimana pun mereka berada—orang-orang yang selalu setia menemani dan melindungi ku. Tolong selalu jaga mereka untuk ku, Tuhan. Mereka semua adalah hadiah terindah yang Kau berikan. Hadiah yang sederhana namun sangat berharga dalam hidupku—Amin. _

**.**

**.**

**~ FIN ~**

* * *

Annyeong~~ ^ ^

Fic special Kyuhyunnie oppa yang sangat teramat telat update nya kkkk ^^v

Awalnya memang tak ingin membuat fic special dulu, tapi karena ada yang request ya akhirnya Lye membuatnya juga…

Masih ada yang berniat membaca? Jika tidak, yasudah~kkk

Thanks for all readers who read this story, hope you like it ^ ^

See yaa~~

Sign

-LYE-


End file.
